horkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kryptonite
KRYPTONITE True pure Kryptonite is green. It is a crystal formed from the minerals in the crust of the planet Krypton as it exploded when the sun Rao (a red super giant) went supernova. Combined with the radiation from the explosion and the "cosmic" radiation given off from the Cosmic Cube, which Krypton was using as its planetary power source, these Kryptonite crystals, embedded in chunks of debris forming asteroids, made their way throughout the Milky Way galaxy. The first place they reached that was inhabited was a planet called Maltus on which a race of little blue people lived. They called themselves the Guardians and saw themselves as the protectors of the Universe. They were nearly as old as the Kryptonian civilization was and had advanced quite a bit. When they discovered the Kryptonite, a large chunk floating in their moon's orbit, they discovered it was an incredible power source. Over the course of time, they ended up leaving their world and using a new technology with Kryptonite at its core, created themselves a new world they called Oa. The developed a powerful weapon called a Power Ring and began to build what they called The Green Lantern Corp. Other chunks finally made it to Earth. One smaller one landed and was found by Vandal Savage. Other bits landed around the world but all in all it is one of the rarest resources on Earth. Along with its metallic companion Kryptonian element, later called Vibranium, these substances would become the most sought after resources in history. Kryptonite is not only a source of power thanks to its "cosmic" radiation origins, its presence on Earth causes the first mutations of the Homo Sapien species. It also creates the phenomenon known as the Lazarus Pits. Oh, yeah... and later we learn it can kill Superman. Once science discovers Kryptonite it begins in earnest to try to replicate it due to its scarcity. This leads to all kinds of off-shoots and variants. It is known that by the 1950's most of the pure green Kryptonite has been collected by various groups. It is not known that in 1943 when Dr. Abraham Erskine is developing his Super-Soldier formula, Howard Stark brings in a sample of a new metal discovered in Africa called Vibranium. That small amount of Kryptonian metal exposed the formula with enough "cosmic" radiation to make Steve Rogers' transformation into Captain America possible and why the replication of the formula was never quite as successful again. Vandal Savage has stockpiled the majority of the Kryptonite along with the meteorite he originally found 20,000 years ago. When Lex Luthor discovers the truth about Kryptonite, it becomes one of his life long goals to gather it all for himself. When the Super-Soldier Programs are revived in the early 21st century, several projects are granted access to microscopic amounts of Kryptonite and/or Vibranium for use in the experiments. One such experiment, under direction of General Thaddeus Ross, accidentally exposes Dr. Bruce Banner to a Kryptonite Gamma burst that transforms him into the Hulk. Another project at Oscorp, headed by Norman Osborn, involves Kryptonite irradiated venom from arachnids, reptiles, arthropods and other various venomous creatures. Although these animals all die during the process of exposure then immediate venom extraction, one spider bites the intern assisting with the process, Peter Parker, before it dies turning him into Spider-man.